Shizukaze
Shizukaze is the fanmade 10th Rozen Maiden doll thought of by Techieberry38. Past Shizukaze was made when Rozen read a book and saw a picture of a Japanese maiden in a colourful kimono. Rozen decided that was how Alice looked, so he created her. Shizukaze was given a Japanese paper fan scented with white rose petals. The rose petals were special, special enough to create scents of different kinds, slightly poisonous gases and strong winds at the wielder's will. Rozen also had a talk with Shizukaze, to make her aware of her sisters since she was created far after the Rozen Maidens were. In this talk, mentioned her sisters, that she was powerful enough to participate in the Alice Game and that all Rozen Maidens were loved. At the sound of others being loved by Rozen, Shizukaze was enraged, because she saw sharing love as stealing love. Straight after hearing this, Shizukaze jumped off Rozen's lap and told him she would become Alice and make sure she was loved alone. Relationships with other dolls Due to Shizukaze's strong and quite foolish belief of sharing love=stealing love, Shizukaze sees only enemies and obstacles of her sisters. Story Nori, Shinku, Suiseiseki and Uzugami had just gotten lunch from a cafe. This cafe happened to be right by Shizukaze's hideout in the trees. For Shizukaze, the chance to defeat 3 dolls and as a bonus a medium was something she couldn't resist. To stop the girls in their tracks, Shizukaze's fan gave a swish that conjured up strong winds that bent trees and made papers fly through the wind. The doll jumped down from the trees, not looking friendly. Another wave of Shizukaze's fan knocked out Shinku just to show how good a fighter she was. With this blow, Suiseiseki and Uzugami started fighting Shizukaze. It was no easy battle, and the arms of the 3rd and 8th doll were very close to being ripped off. However, as much as Suiseiseki and Uzugami had underestimated Shizukaze, the 10th doll had done much the same. With much luck for the older Rozen Maidens, both sides were out of energy, and Suiseiseki and Uzugami couldn't do much more without taking the lives of their mediums so the young but strong doll who had started the attacks retreated into the trees. Nori carried Shinku home while Uzugami and Suiseiseki stepped home beside her. Personality Shizukaze always appears cold and not needing of an ally. She is extremely driven on terminating the other Rozen Maidens, and her belief of stealing love is very, very strong. This belief is Shizukaze's strength that allows her to attack with great enough fury, but is also her weakness as it led to her death. The only person Shizukaze cares for is Rozen. Appearance Like the other Rozen Maidens, Shizukaze is extremely beautiful. She wears a purple kimono and has dark, raven coloured hair tied up in a bun. Shizukaze's eyes are a cold, icy blue which show no sign of warmth, affection or even friendship to anyone. Powers/Abilities More powerful than meets the eye, Shizukaze is no wimp- she is an experienced fighter, and wields her Japanese styled fan with great skill. She mostly uses her fan to create storms, twisters and winds of any kind but will occasionally use it to create lethal gases that can knock out enemies. Due to the structure of the Rozen Maidens and the fan's weakness, Shizukaze cannot kill dolls or mediums just by using a gas. The most she can do is send them in a severe coma. Her artificial spirit is Whirlwind. Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN THE CANONICAL ROZEN MAIDEN ANIME OR MANGA. THE RIGHTS GO TO PEACH PIT, AND ALL I OWN IS SHIZUKAZE AND HER ATTRIBUTES. NO PROFIT IS INTENDED TO BE MADE WITH THIS CHARACTER OR ROZEN MAIDEN VERBUNDETE, NOR WITH THE RELATED CHARACTERS. Category:User: Techieberry38 Category:Rozen Maiden Verbundete Category:Dolls